Fix You
by worlds-start-to-collide
Summary: "You'll win this. My life over yours. I promise." Her face softens. Confusion spreads and she goes back to her cold façade. / See the humanity in him. Step into his shoes, feel what he felt before and during the games.   Reviews are appreciated.


_**I do NOT own any character in the fanfiction. Neither do I own the song. **_

_**All credits go to Suzanne Collins and Coldplay.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>When you try your best but you don't succeed…<strong>_

"_Cato!" She screeches. "Cato!"_

"_Clove!" She's too far. Maybe if a miracle happens and the distance shortens, I'll get to her in time._

_Crack._

_I hear a gruesome sound._

_No._

_Not her._

_Let it be that fire girl._

_Let it be anyone but her._

_I can hear the breeze cutting through my skin._

_My eyes see nothing but the clearing.  
><em>

_**When you get what you want but not what you need..  
><strong>_

_Thump._

_A body drops to the ground._

_No._

"_Clove!"_

_I ignore both the tribute from 11 and that fire girl._

_Clove._

_Clove._

_Clove._

_Her name is ringing in my ears._

_I rush to her side._

_I control my rage._

_I kneel close to her, taking her into my arms.  
><em>

_**When you feel so tired but you can't sleep… Stuck in reverse.  
><strong>_

"_No Clove. Stay with me." Tears fight to fall from my eyes._

_No, Cato. My mind says, but my body betrays me._

_Crying makes you weak. I hear my parents' own voice.  
><em>

_**And tears come streaming down your face…  
><strong>_

"_Clove. You can't do this to me. Not to our District. Stay with me."_

_I beg and beg… and beg.  
><em>

_**When you lose someone you can't replace…  
><strong>_

_"YOU WERE GONNA WIN REMEMBER?" I scream, cradling her in my arm as I hold on tight to my spear._

_She smirks at me with eyes half lulled into falling.  
><em>

_**When you love someone but it goes to waste…  
><strong>_

"_Idiot," she chuckles softly._

"_Finish them for me. For us." I shake uncontrollably as she smiles at me for the last time.  
><em>

_**Could it be worse?**_

* * *

><p><em>(FLASHBACKS)<br>_

_I breathe heavily. A twist of my arm and I aim for the training dummy, hitting it once again._

"_Cato! You will never be a legacy of this family if you don't win the Hunger Games. Don't be a disgrace." My mother demands._

_I hear her voice in my head. Disgrace._

_A knife cuts through my peripheral view, and lands directly into the dummy's chest. I look behind me and there, the suspect stands._

"_Nice arm you got there." She twirls a knife along her fingers. Who does she think—_

_She attacks me with her knife._

_I block her with my sword._

_Our faces are inches away from each other._

"_What the—?" I start but she just smirks. That smirk._

_She pulls back and turns around…_

"_I'm Clove. I train. I kill. Nice to meet you, Cato." She starts walking away, taking my heart with her._

_And as she turns, she throws her knife at the last dummy, straight through the heart before she leaves the room.  
><em>

_**Lights will guide you home…  
><strong>_

"_Ladies first!" That weirdo, Effie Trinket exclaims as she draws a name from the container. "Hann—" she starts._

"_NO. I VOLUNTEER!" she walks in, head held high with her signature smirk. The girl from the training room._

"_How delightful." Effie smiles as she claps her hands. "What a brave young woman."_

_Beauty and courage.  
><em>

_**And ignite your bones…  
><strong>_

"_And now for the boys!"_

"_I VOLUNTEER." I shout loud enough as I cross my arms, looking towards Clove's direction._

"_Well, isn't this exciting! As expected, District 2's brave tributes~" As the host continues to chatter, I block out all sound._

_I stare into her eyes, her own drilling into mine._

_She smiles. Smile. Not smirk._

"_Happy Hunger Games! __And may the odds be ever in your favor!" she ends her speech as we give a final look at our District._

_I promise I'll keep her safe.  
><em>

_**And I will try to fix you…  
><strong>_

_I see her crying by the hallway._

_I hesitate to approach… but we're teammates._

"_Clove?"I whisper._

"_Get away from me." she turns her back from me and by instinct, I grab her arm._

_She turns, makeup stained face, my heart softens._

_A foreign feeling._

"_I'm your teammate. What's the matter?" I say in a monotone._

_She is doubting. I can feel it._

_Her pupils dilating and I can almost hear her heartbeat through her chest._

_She shivers as I lighten my grip on her arm… slowly releasing her._

"_None of your business." She whispers before she walks away. Leaving me there. Confused. Stunned with this foreign feeling._

_Beauty and strength.  
><em>

_**And high up above or down below…  
><strong>_

_I walk around the empty halls._

_A day before the start of the Games._

_I have been watching her from afar as she trains._

_A girl almost as skilled as me._

_We both know nothing else._

_Nothing but killing._

_Her face. That charming face behind the cold stone façade._

_Breathtaking as she sweeps her arms around aiming for those dummies._

_Perfect._

_Perfect aim. Poise. Elegance._

_Thump._

_I bump into her. Humiliating._

"_Ouch." She falls on the floor, rubbing her forehead._

"_S-sorry about that." I say as I offer her a hand. __She takes it and reels herself up slowly._

"_Doesn't—" she stops in midsentence._

_"Cato." She stares coldly trying to pull her hand back.  
><em>

_**When you're too in love to let it go…  
><strong>_

_I hold onto her hand for the shortest of moments._

"_Clove, I—"_

_"No Cato, you don't." she cuts and jerks away from me.  
><em>

_**But if you never try, you'll never know…  
><strong>_

_She starts to walk away again._

_No. Not this time._

"_CLOVE!" I call out and she turns, annoyance across her face._

"_You'll win this. My life over yours. I promise." Her face softens. Confusion spreads and she goes back to her cold façade._

_It's a promise._

_To her._

_To myself._

_To District 2._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just what you're worth…<strong>_

_No, Cato._

_Stop. Stop shaking._

_I try._

_I try to convince myself._

_My body betrays me._

_Sobs and tears escape._

_No._

"_CLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!" I scream as she finally closes her eyes._


End file.
